


If You Ever Change Your Mind

by Seblainer



Category: Radio Free Roscoe
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: “Don’t worry about it. I knew it was a long shot, finally telling you about my feelings after so long. I just hope you’ll let me know if you ever change your mind.”





	If You Ever Change Your Mind

Fandom: Radio Free Roscoe  
Title: If You Ever Change Your Mind  
Characters: Robbie McGrath and Lily Randall  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary:“Don’t worry about it. I knew it was a long shot, finally telling you about my feelings after so long. I just hope you’ll let me know if you ever change your mind.”  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 1,216 words without title and ending.

*If You Ever Change Your Mind*

It’s been five years since they graduated high school and ended RFR. Travis is married, works at a law firm; owns his own electronics store and has moved back to Hong Kong with his wife.

Ray lives in Roscoe, and is currently dating a waitress. He works for a video game company developing games for the teen market. He and his girlfriend just moved in together a month ago. They’re working out the kinks of seeing the person you love every day, and dealing with having them in your space all the time.

Robbie lives in Roscoe and has his own radio show. The success from RFR having given him the courage he needed to stick to the airwaves and do what he likes to do. He’s single and loving it, going on lots of dates with beautiful women and having a good time.

Lily lives in Roscoe as well, but is only there a few times a year. She’s a famous singer now, who tours the world and makes music that she knows will one day change the world. She’s single and keeping an eye out for the right man, though if there is such a thing, she doubts it.

<><><><>

It’s been a year since Lily’s been back in Roscoe, and she’s happy to be home. She’s looking forward to catching up with her friends and family. She unlocks the door to her house and walks inside, dropping her bags on the floor as she closes and locks the door.

Lily picks up her bags once more, just as her cell phone rings. She walks into her bedroom and sets her bags on the bed, before pulling her cell phone from her pocket and smiling at the sight of Robbie’s name on her caller ID.

“Hey Robbie,” she says and takes a seat on the bed beside her bags. “How are things going with the radio show?” Lily asks as she gets up and starts to empty her bags, taking the clothes out and separating them into piles to be washed.

She smiles as Robbie starts to speak. “Lily, I heard from the grapevine that you’re in town. Any chance you feel like getting together for dinner tonight, just you and me? My treat and all you have to do is show up and look amazing.”

There’s no way Lily can tell him no. Robbie’s one of her best friends, so she agrees to go, then goes to start her laundry as they continue to talk. “I’d love to, what time? I’m doing some laundry, gonna grab a quick nap and shower before I do anything, so let’s make sure it’s not too early.”

Robbie speaks as she puts her load of clothes washing and then heads into the kitchen to make a snack. “How about at 8? That should give you plenty of time to do everything you need to do, and it’ll give me time to finish up at the station and get ready, too.”

Lily finishes making her snack and then moves to sit down at the table and says, “That’s fine, I’ll see you at 8.” She pauses, knowing that they’re about to hang up. “It’s been really good talking to you, Robbie. I’ve missed you these last few months.”

She can hear Robbie chuckle and she can picture him shifting in his seat as he replies. “I’ve missed you too, Lily. I’m really looking forward to our dinner tonight. We’re gonna have a great time. I’ve got a few things planned, I really hope that you enjoy them.”

A few moments later, they hang up. Robbie goes back to his day, working at the station. He can’t get Lily off his mind. He’s excited that she’s back in town and that he’s finally ready to share his feelings with her.

Lily finishes her snack and laundry, hanging up her clothes before going take her nap. She sets her alarm to wake her at 6, so she’ll have plenty of time to go through her clothes and find something nice to wear for her dinner out with Robbie.

<><><><>

Before Lily knows it, it’s 8 and time for her dinner with Robbie. There’s a knock on the door right as she finishes getting dressed and she leaves her room to answer it, feeling nervous and a little worry-sick as she does so.

Her hair is swept up in a French braid and she’s wearing a white cut out top with a black miniskirt, along with white hoop earrings and black high heels. She carries a white clutch purse and wears a smile as she opens the door.

Robbie’s the first to speak, after he finally picks his jaw up off the floor. “You look amazing, Lily. Then again, you always do.” He steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Lily smiles and hugs Robbie back. “Thanks, so do you. I haven’t seen you so dressed up since Graduation. You look so great in that suit.” She steps back after the hug ends and looks him over. “It’s so good to see you. Shall we go?”

At Robbie’s nod, Lily closes and locks her door, then they get into the car and drive to the restaurant. When they get there, Robbie opens Lily’s door and they go inside and to the table Robbie had reserved for them.

Once they were seated and had looked over the menu and placed their orders, Robbie takes Lily’s hands into his. “Lily, I wanna talk to you about something that’s been on my mind for a long time.” He pauses and laughs, still feeling nervous.

“You don’t have to be nervous with me, we’re best friends. We can talk to each other about anything and everything like we usually do.” Lily reminds him and smiles, trying to make whatever Robbie has to say come out easier.

“I’m in love with you, Lily. I have been since Kim and I broke up for the final time years ago. I didn’t know how to tell you or if you even thought of me that way. I just… I can’t keep my feelings to myself any longer and needed you to know.”

Lily’s mouth drops open in shock and surprise, it takes her several minutes to respond to Robbie’s declaration of love for her. It was the last thing she was expecting, and to suddenly be made aware of his feelings for her, throws her off a little.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Robbie. You’re my best friend and I’d never want to do, or say anything that would risk our friendship. My feelings for you are just the feelings of a best friend. I know you don’t feel the same way and I’m sorry,” Lily says softly, hating that she’s hurting him.

When she’s done speaking, Robbie shakes his head and tries to play it off like he didn’t just pour his heart out to her. “Don’t worry about it. I knew it was a long shot, finally telling you about my feelings after so long. I just hope you’ll let me know if you ever change your mind.”

Lily nodded and gave Robbie a small smile as their food arrived. “You’ll be the first person I call.” After speaking, the two of them fall silent and begin to eat their dinner. They spend the rest of the evening catching up on each other’s lives.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
